Questions
by liLIAnDM
Summary: Henry has important questions to ask but it's not a simple subject. Who will help him?...A little OQ family story.


Henry was at loss. He wasn't good at these kind of stuff, reading comics and books were more his style. But Violet was so beautiful, he needed some kind of advice. He thought about going to his Granpa David but he was busy between the police station and the new baby prince. He thought about going to his other Granpa but he just lied to Belle about the knife and he didn't really trust him on this particular matter. Hook... well, he was Hook. That left Robin.

He saw how he treated his mum before he left her for his former wife. He was always gentle and attentive, now that he came back he was even more affectionate, always touching her reassuring the both of them that they were together. He still didn't know if he had forgave Robin. This story was so absurde that left him unsure. He cared for Robin but didn't know if he could be trusted again with his mother's heart. Thing was, he was his only choice.

One cold afternoon he found Robin in the forest, playing with Roland who had a little bow in his hands. Henry stood there, between the trees, looking at the little family and felt a pang of jelousy. He never knew what a father felt like before Neal appeared in Storybrook. Their time was cut short by the Wicked Witch so he didn't realy developped their relationship. Roland was listening carefully to everyword Robin said and answering the questions he was being asked about the bow when Henry decided to make his precense known.

"Hi there" he said, waving to them.

"Henry!" Roland screamed happily running to him and hugging his legs.

"Hello, lad" Robin said standing up and shaking his hand. "Are you alone?" he asked, looking obviously for his mother.

"Yes, I am... Mum doesn't know I am here" he said ruffling Roland's hair and making him giggle.

"Mmh... everything is well?" he inquired again looking in his eyes.

"Yes, yes... I came here because I need to talk to you" he explained looking back at him.

"Oh" Robin kneeled down and took Roland's shoulders in his hands "My boy, I need you to go back to the camp and help Little John with dinner, ok? I will join you soon"

Roland nodded before lifting his head to look at his tall friend "Are Henry and Regina coming for dinner?" he asked grinning happily to Henry, his dimples deepening.

"I don't know kid... I have to ask mum but I don't see why not!" he said to him, smiling back. He didn't think his mum would object dinner with the Locksley but at the moment he only wanted Roland to go so he could talk to Robin.

"Yayyyy!" he screamed hugging him once again before running toward the tents of the Merry Men. Robin followed him with his eyes, a small smile on his lips. When Roland was safely in the arms of Little John, he turned to Henry with a serious look on his face

"I know what you want to talk about, Henry. I love your mother..." he started saying before Henry interrupted him shaking his head.

"No, that's not why I'm here...even if that's nice to know... I need...advice...Love advice"

"Ooooh" Robin nodded seriously and knowingly,he gestoured to the to log on the ground. They took sit and Robin waited for Henry to be ready to talk and stop fidgeteding with his hand trying to find the courage to talk. After a few minutes spent in silence, he decided to break to ice with the simplest question "Who is she?"

"Violet" Henry said shortly. He was so embarassed talking about these things.

"A beautiful young lady, she is." Robin said smiling, trying to make him feel more at ease. He knew it was difficult for his step son (Yes, he regarded him as that since the hand shaking in the barn after the curse was broken.)

"Yes, she is..." Henry smiled too, eyes shining. Robin could tell the kid was smitten already.

"So what do you need my assistence for?"

"Well... I... I don't really know how to...what to do to make her like me. I am a book worm, I don't know how to talk with girls. How did you make my mum fall in love with you?"

Robin laughed at that "I really don't know. I keep asking myself the same question. I don't know how a thief like me can have the fortune to be with your mother"

"You have to have some tactics!" Henry exaimed agitated, not really believing him. He thought he had chosen the right person and here he was, empty handed and frustrated once again.

"There is not tactic, Henry. You just have to be you. " He looked at the boy and saw that his answer wsas not satisfactory so he thought for a minute before continuing. "I really don't have any advice. My father and I did not have a good realtionship. He was too bossy and I wanted to do everything I wanted, how I wanted so I can not pass you his knowledge. What I know is that you have to treat your lady as she was your most precious treasure. You have to listen what she said, you have to pay attention to her eyes mostly. There you will see what she have to make her smile a smile reserved only for you. You have to show her that you will be there for her in every way she wants you, as a friend or more. Don't rush things, if tonight will not go well do not be saddened. Try and try and try, make her see you really want her and only her" he said.

Henry looked at him during his speech "You'are talking about mum, aren't you?" he said smiling with mischief.

Robin laughed a little laugh "Well, let's say she was not my biggest fun in the Enchanted Forest... and here I lost her heart before all that mess we found ourselves in. I try everyday to be what she needs, to be there for her after a long day at the office or dealing with this crazy town. You have to prove yourself worth of your young lady. I am sure you will succeed, you are a fine young lad, brave and pure. She will like you."

Henry blushed, looking at the grass under his sneakers. They fell silent for some moments before Henry talked again. "When you were gone, my mum... she wasn't ok" Robin eyes snapped to the boy, forehead creasing at the thought of the pain he caused to Regina. "I heard her crying many nights and I hated you. I really had" Robin's breath itched at the sorrow he felt in Henry's voice.

"Henry, you have to understand. I thought my wife was dead for years and then she was in front of me, I was shocked. I wronged your mother, I should have not lead her on but I was so in love with her already... I have been selfish, I can admit that. Could I go back, I would have acted differently. But make no mistake, I have always loved your mother, even in NY and even if it does not seem this way. I can never apologize enough to her or to you, what I can do is try to be a better man for her. Try to make her believe that I will never leave her again, I swear it on my life."

Henry looked at him, trying to judge if it was the thruth. He caved after a few seconds "I know, I know" he said, " this is so messed up! No one of us deserve this". He put his head in his hands, thinking of his wicked aunt and the baby she was carrying. Was his mother going to rise this baby? Was he or she going to have green skin? Were they all going to be a family?

Robin looked simpatetically at the boy before getting up and sitting next to him. "I want to ask you something too. When the time comes, I intend to marry your mother. In my land is tradition to ask for the woman's hand to her father and , was he here I would have. But I would have asked for your permission as well. You are the most important person for your mother so I am asking you. Can I marry your mum?"

Henry looked at him speachless. He tried to think to something to warn him, to threaten him but he came empty handed. He saw how Robin made his mother happy everyday, how she had grown to love Roland and even if the man went back to his wife...well he thought she was his wife, he couldn't really fault him for that."Yes, I allow you to ask her" he said smiling.

"You don't know what that means to me. I reagard you as her keeper, your permission means everything to me." he said shaking his hand. Henry could see tears in his eyes and undestood how deeply this man cared for his mum and how he respected him even if he was just a teenager. "I love her, Henry. I intend to love her as long as she'll have me" he said seriously. Henry nodded before excusing himself and joining Roland, phone in hand to quickly comunicate to his mother.

Robin stood there, looked at his son and his (almost step son) running with eachother around the camp before taking a deep breath closing his eyes. He opened them when a familiar purfume assaulted his nostrils "What are you doing here?" he asked without turning around. Two slim arms encircled his waist and he rested his hands on hers, squeezing them.

"Henry texted me, I used a little bit of magic to be with my favourite boys sooner" she answered kissing his clothed shoulder.

Robin smiled turning his head toward hers and kissing her on the temple. "I missed you today" he whispered " Roland thought we could have dinner all together this night, are you ok with it?" he asked.

"More than ok. I missed you too" she said. She looked at Henry who had Roland on his shoulders, running between the trees "They seem like brothers, don't they?"

"That they do. Henry is Roland's hero, he replaced me." he pouted adorably and Regina had to laugh at his expression. Robin smiled too.

"Oh, my poor thief!" she said turning in his arms and lifting hers on his shoulders. "Henry has seen Robin Hood film thousand times, is that better? And you are my hero, you saved me in the Enchanted Forest... well almost killed me as well" Robin rolled his eyes at that but kept smiling "... and here you helped me find my heart. Isn't that enough?"

Robin kissed her forehead " I will never be more gratefull for almost killing The Queen that day. And it was my fault you lost your heart since it was in my watch... What matters is that we are here, together and stronger than before. " He longed to ask her right there,right now but he wanted to have something nice for her, he wanted to buy her a ring that she would proudly show to Snow and Emma. So he would wait and enjoy their time, the little family they are creating. He kissed softly her lips, fixing her hair behind her ear while the other hand carressed her smooth cheek "So shall we go have dinner with our boys? "

Regina looked at Robin once more, love shining in her eyes before a thought come to her "Why was Henry here?"

"I am a man of honour, I can not break his trust m'lady" he said with a smile on his lips, bowing slightly.

Regina looked partly outraged partly annoyed, before her lips lifted in a smirk "And here I thought about spending the night... well, I'll have to change my plans..." she said leaving him behind, walking towards her boys.

"You devious woman, you. I will not betray the boy's trust even if that means suffering all night without you" he continued not moving.

She looked at him for a moment "That's why I love you."

"And I you, m'lady" he said back rejoining her. Robin grasped her hand, in his kissing her knuckles before walking to their sons who where giving a hard time to Little John. Robin stopped once again after a few steps "Are you still spending the night, right?" he asked worried.

Regina smiled deviously "We'll see... if you can catch me!" she exclaimed before running off.

Robin looked at her for a few seconds enjoying her laugh and her silliness before running behind her and catching her by the waist. They exchanged soft kisses under the watchfull eyes of Henry. Yes, he made the right choise coming to Robin, or maybe he had to say coming to his step dad.


End file.
